Klaine
by themermaidprincess
Summary: This is a random one-shot I came up with last night. Please review :  It takes place 5/6 years after the show
1. Chapter 1

"BLAINE! Where are you?" Kurt shouted rushing into the house he shared with his boyfriend of five years.

"I'm in my office." Blaine called to him shutting his laptop before his boyfriend could come and see what he was doing.

Kurt walked in right as Blaine turned around and took his reading glasses off.

"Hey babe." Kurt said strutting over to Blaine and sitting on his lap.

"Oomph, wow what a great way to warn me babe." Blaine said laughing a little.

Kurt grinned leaning into Blaine. "I know it was." He said nuzzling his head into Blaine's shoulder, emitting a tiny moan from him. "Aww is someone sex deprived?"

"Yes you were in New York for far too long." Blaine stated grabbing Kurt's ass.

"I was gone for four days, that isn't that long, I've been gone longer." Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's patheticness.

Then Blaine pulled Kurt into a passion-filled kiss that neither of them expected.

Kurt was the first to pull away completely breathless. "What was that for babe?"

Blaine shrugged kissing him lightly on his lips. "I felt like kissing you." He smiled running his fingers through Kurt's perfectly styled hair messing it up a bit.

"Hey, hands off the hair." Kurt smiled not really even bothered Blaine messed up his hair.

Blaine smiled running his hands up and down Kurt's back. "I love you."

Kurt smiled remembering something. "When I called your name, what were you doing?"

"Oh nothing." Blaine shrugged it off nonchalantly. He had been secretly planning for a secret get-away for the two of them so they could, 'have some alone time,' even if they had enough already.

Kurt grinned. He kissed Blaine, and then pulled away shortly after. "I'll eventually get it out of you." He kissed Blaine again thinking, even if I have to kiss him a million times, it'll still be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine, Kurt, and their two year-old adopted son, Chace, were watching their new baby Theresa as she slept in her bed. Kurt smiled and puts his arms around his husband and their little boy.

"Dada, me tiwed, can you take me to bed?" Chace asked Blaine rubbing his blue eyes yawning.

"Of course, are you coming Kurt?" Blaine asked picking up Chace.

"Hmm…..yea in a little bit, I want to watch Theresa a little more." Kurt smiled, "Night baby boy."

"Night Daddy." Chace said putting his head in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine walked upstairs to Chace's room as Kurt sat right next to Theresa's bed. Kurt rubbed Theresa's cheek, which made her little blue eyes open slowly.

"Hey baby girl." Kurt whispered smiling at his little princess.

Blaine walked back into Theresa's nursery to see Kurt rubbing her cheek. He went over and sat next to Kurt.

"Hey babe, Princess." Blaine said softly kissing Kurt's hair. Blaine puts his arm around his husband and rubbed his baby's cheek too.

Theresa yawned showing her gums putting her pudgy little arms up in the air. Both Kurt and Blaine chuckled watching her. Once Theresa fell asleep they both got up and held hands walking to their room.

"I love you so much Kurt." Blaine said sitting on their bed.

"I love you too baby and I love our little family." Kurt pecked Blaine's lips settling into their bed ready to pass out.

Blaine smiled, "You look as if you're going to pass out."

Kurt laughed a little. "I am, Chace and Theresa wore me out."

"But they're perfect." Blaine turned and looked at Kurt who had fallen asleep in the middle of his sentence. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you. Goodnight." He whispered before laying down and pulling Kurt closer.


	3. Chapter 3

A five-year-old Thera sat in her room bored. Her dads had left her home with a babysitter who was sitting on the couch watching some stupid teenage reality show. She hopped of her big princess bed and turned on her cd player. She turned on Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

That's the type of music she grew up listening to, it was her dads' song and they said that's how the got her to go to sleep as a baby; play Katy Perry and Lady Gaga.

She changed the song and The Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga came on. She squealed softly, that was her favorite song. Thera pulled her hair out of the bun her Daddy K had put it in that morning. She stood on her bed and started to sing and dance along with the song.

Mary-Alice, the babysitter, heard a song playing from Thera's room so she stood up and walked to her room. Thera was supposed to be taking a nap right now, not listening to music. When she walked into Thera's room, she didn't see Thera anywhere to be found.

"Thera!" She screamed running to Chace's room. "Chace have you see—-Thera, do not scare me like that!" She hugged the little blonde girl sitting on Chace's bed.

Thera frowned, her big blues eyes widening. "Whad(she had a small lisp) I do? I just wanna way with Chacey as I swept."

Mary-Alice sighed in relief. "Oh, okay. Chace, are you gonna take a nap too?"

Chace nodded pulling his baby sister closer to him and snuggling his head into his pillow.


End file.
